


Hereditas Damnosa

by babel



Category: Rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babel/pseuds/babel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You told Maecenas about Antony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hereditas Damnosa

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vandonovan for the beta.
> 
> Written for turnonmyheels

 

 

"I'm not a woman," Maecenas states unnecessarily. You stare at him evenly until he finally says what he means "You won't penetrate me. That's all I ask."

"Mm." You give yourself a moments pause. Then, you hit him with the back of your hand.

The force of it flings him aside, and he clutches at his reddening cheek. "Fuck! Not the _face_."

"Then, in fact, that isn't _all_ you ask."

"Gods above, you are a prick, aren't you?" he says, straightening.

You grab his neck, but this time he expects it. 

Unfortunately, you didn't grab it hard enough that he can't talk, so he adds, "You did defeat him today. Is that not enough for you?"

"Irrelevant." You turn your hand from his neck into his hair, and hold it tight. He grunts in pain, and a spark of pleasure ignites inside you. "And I shall penetrate you if I wish."

With a sigh, he begins to get down on his knees, but he misjudges you, as he often does in such matters. You release his hair and kick his legs out from under him so that he hits the ground hard. Then, you are on top of him, sitting on his chest so that he is too breathless to curse you.

Or, perhaps more to the point, so that he is too breathless to mention Antony again.

* * *

The problem with Maecenas is that he is both observant and insightful, and that you've told him too much. It seemed reasonable at the time. He would sit, silently listening, as you spoke of things you'd never spoke of before. Things you didn't even entirely understand yet, that had started coming together in your mind as your sister held you, and your mother walked away with her lover. Her lover who still had your blood on his knuckles.

You told Maecenas about Antony.

You said to him: There was a woman, when I returned from Gaul. Antony raped her against a tree as we all watched from afar. I was watching, perhaps, too closely. But not for any... vulgar reason. I was watching her. Watching her eyes go from dead to fury when he was finished. I wondered, should she became pregnant by him, if she would keep the child.

Maecenas never said anything. He often politely pretended to be drunk, as if he wouldn't remember it in the morning. As if you were talking to yourself.

You told him that when you came back to Rome, you continued to watch Antony. You watched him put the fear of Dis into the stuffy Roman politicians one night. You listened to him fucking your mother, triumphant and laughing and grunting under her cries, almost musical in their predictability. You watched him eat the food your mother's slaves laid out. You watched him bathe. You watched him come and go from your mother's villa; you watched the light go in and out of her eyes.

You watched him with Caesar too. You saw the transformation he made in the presence of his leader, his master. He became like an outspoken slave, flinching away from the calm, even chastisements like slaps across his face. You were caught between amusement and fear--absolute power scared you then, though now you can't imagine why it did.

Maecenas just smiles. Not in your direction, but as if he just thought of an unrelated joke.

* * *

What you don't tell Maecenas, what you suppose he may have guessed on his own, is that Antony used to fuck you. 

He would hold you up against the wall, and when he was finished he'd simply release you. More than once, you fell to your knees afterward, exhausted and aching, and he'd laugh.

You'd clutch your fists, and he'd laugh, and Antony probably thought it would always stay that way. Maybe you did too, until just after Caesar died. You were feeling emboldened by your newfound status as the son of Caesar, and Antony was acting like the blind, stupid ball of rage that he was. He held the back of your neck with one hand and held your hip with the other, both pulling you close and pushing away at the same time, and he fucked you hard enough that you'd bleed later.

The pain didn't particularly concern you. You found yourself thinking instead of your mother, which was peculiar because you didn't usually think when Antony was with you. And afterward, you didn't think about what he'd done. It wasn't like you, not to think and over-think things, so once it occurred to you, you could do nothing _but_ think on it.

Surely your mother didn't know what Antony did with you, or else she would've said something. Likely many things. But she hadn't, and that meant Antony never told her. That meant Antony had a reason for not telling her.

Antony began grunting, bringing you back into yourself. It took you a moment to realize he was grunting words. Mostly profanity, punctuated by the occasional _boy_. You couldn't remember any time before that he'd talked during this.

You smiled to yourself and said, rather impulsively, "Ah. I understand."

Antony paused his thrusting for a moment, but only that. "Quiet, boy."

"When I was younger, it was perfectly acceptable," you continued, heedless. "Now that I am older, it becomes awkward. But why? _I_ would bear the shame of this coupling, considering my position."

"For the love of--" Antony thrust hard into you, as if it were a punishment. You were still quite hard however, though you allowed yourself no pleasure in it for the moment. "If you are not quiet, I will turn you around and fuck your mouth instead."

You decided to allow him to continue for a few minutes--until he was quite close to climax--before you spoke again. "I wonder if it appeals more to you now that my name is Caesar."

Antony froze. Your heart beat fast in the silent, motionless seconds. You imagined he might snap your neck should he wish it. Instead, he leaned close to your ear. You could feel his breath hot and wet as he spoke through his teeth.

"You," he said, "are not Caesar."

You drew your breath slowly. "Perhaps it is you who wishes to be Caesar. You're not the sort of man who can bend a man's will by leadership alone, but--"

He grabbed your shoulder and twisted you around. His face was wine-red and his eyes black. You expected him to shove you down to your knees, but instead he squeezed your cock in his hand. He never touched you before, not like that, and you knew it was an attempt at humiliation. That you should _enjoy_ being treated as a woman... he was trying to shame you.

You breathed a laugh as he pulled on your cock at first, but before long you were gasping as your semen ran down your cock, down his knuckles, onto the floor with the dirt and dust.

Panting, you said, " _You_ are not Caesar," and he shoved you to your knees. 

* * *

When you're done fucking Maecenas, there is a familiar anger in his eyes which makes you wish you could take him again right now. You know that you should leave him that way, before he speaks, but you don't.

"I wonder," Maecenas says thickly, gritting his teeth as he sits on his couch. "Did he fuck you like that?"

You grimace and begin to clothe yourself.

He laughs bitterly. "I suppose I am not meant to acknowledge such things, but I am in a bit of a wretched mood suddenly."

"Yes." You look him over. There is a dark red bruise forming on his neck, and a few on his hips. You imagine that there are more elsewhere. "I understand."

"I'm sure you do. Like the woman on the way home from Gaul, right?" He shakes his head. "Or worse, perhaps, because it is not blind, ignorant hatred."

"Are you quite finished?" you say, straightening your tunic.

"Nearly." Maecenas wet his lips, watching you closely, like he could see through you. "You aren't Antony, you know."

Your stomach clenches, and you turn to leave.

As you walk away, you hear him say, "And I won't play the role of Antony either, if you're wondering."

 


End file.
